


Superstar

by slutmariner



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tension, slight angst, these mfs sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutmariner/pseuds/slutmariner
Summary: Just when Marc thought everyone left him, except the bickering god in his ear, an unexpected visitor makes her return. Just as broken as he is.
Relationships: Scarlet Fasinera/Marc Spector, moon knight/stained glass scarlet, spectinera
Kudos: 3





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> set in 2006 run

Thump.

Khonshu, as per usual, was nagging in Marc’s ear, but something outside his window caught his attention.

Thump. There it was again. Marc started walking past the blabbering god and towards his balcony. “Hey, I’m talking here!” Khonshu yelled, but Marc paid no mind to him. As Marc got closer to his window, the slower his world felt—as if something was tugging him into their own.

He’s felt that feeling before. He only feels it when he’s around one certain person, Scarlet Fasinera. The ex-nun that dreamed of being an actress. Her life changed—killing her mad son to save the Knight's life. That very night she vowed to kill any man that led her son into a life of crime, and others alike.

There she stood at the farthest corner of Spector’s balcony of his New York penthouse. She wore a fitted maroon jumpsuit, her signature color, glimmering under the moonlight. The silk-like fabric on the sleeves and pants were loose, flowing slightly in the cool breeze of the night. Her wavy hair cascading down her back, half pinned up by a ruby clip.

Marc stood awestruck. The same expression he always feels when he sees her. She was looking out to the street. Not looking for Marc, just perfectly fitting into the scenery. There’s a faint whistle from afar, “Now who is that?” Khonshu swoons. Marc still tuning him out, he opens the back door.

Scarlet turns around, she smiles weakly. “Hello, my angel.” She says casually, walking towards him. Marc notices there’s a weak exterior to her. She isn’t the same from their previous encounters. “Hey, superstar,” He smiles. They stand before each other. Not a whisper between them, but they know exactly what the other is saying.

“Angel, you do not stand as tall. What has come up?” She grabbed his left arm gently. His shoulders drop at her touch. The small touch that he hasn’t felt in, what’s like, ages. “The bottom, Scarlet. There’s nothing left,” He said quietly. Khonshu rolled his eyes at his avatar’s words. "For the hundredth time you say that. Jeez... after how many times I've given everything to you," Khonshu huffs. Marc tenses a bit, but lets go once he looks back at the woman before him.

“I’ve sent many men to Hell, and I still feel that same emptiness. I am far from being saved, it only seems that I do feel saved when I am with you. I don’t think I ever will be without you.” Marc sighed at her words. He closed his eyes, relishing in his truth. He never wanted to admit his need for the weeping widow was so heavily desired. Marc looked at her, his blue eyes capturing her glossy green ones. His heart wasn’t pacing rapidly as before. Marc felt calm. He felt adoration for Scarlet, he wanted to worship her in every way possible. He’s never felt something this strong before. Not even with Marlene.

He cupped her left cheek weakly. She pressed her hand over his. He dipped down and pressed his forehead against hers, their noses brushing. Marc hugged her small, muscular body. Holding her like the world was in his hands. She wrapped her arm around his back, stroking small circles along his spine.

They stood there on the balcony silently. Holding each other’s embrace, neither one of them wanting to let go. Marc’s shoulders didn’t feel heavy. The magnetic pull released.

“Sir, there seems to be a problem with-“ Samuels stops in his tracks as he sees the pair illuminated by the night sky. He’s heard Spector talk about Scarlet, countless times. The butler never knew what she looked like. Marc mentioned she called him Angel, but he said she was the angel between the two. A damaged angel that has fallen, who was in need of a new pair of wings.

Samuels smiled slightly. He knew how Marc felt about the mystery woman. Marc never realized it—or wanted to admit, but the old man knew there was something more to it than what Spector was revealing. Samuels backed away from the room, not wanting to interrupt a well needed intimate moment for Marc.

**Author's Note:**

> if no one will write spectinera fics... i'll do it myself thanos voice


End file.
